violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Maxi Ponte
Maximiliano "Maxi" Ponte is a student from Studio 21. His best friends are Francesca and Camila, and later, he becomes friends with Violetta. He is especially good at dancing and hip-hop music. Maxi is portrayed by Facundo Gambandé. Personality Maxi is a kind, caring and loyal person. He is friendly and knows how to be a good friend as well. He's not good with girls and doesn't have much luck in love, as most of his advances on girls usually fails ,but he can always count on his friends for help. He loves his friends and cares about them, he always tries his best and is always ready to give a helping hand. He is a cool guy, and he treats people the nicest way possible, except for Ludmila. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Maxi is a fun, outgoing, loyal, nice, a good person and a good friend. He always helps his friends, especially his best friends: Camila, Francesca and Violetta. He loves his friends and is always ready to give a hand of help when they need it. He has a big passion for music, hip-hop and rap, and he is rarely seen without a cap on. Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Camila Torres Best friend Camila and Maxi were best friends ever since the series started. They love to hang out together and share their passion for music with each other. They are best friends along with Francesca and later Violetta. Francesca Caviglia Best friend Francesca and Maxi are best friends, along with Camila. The three of them wrote a part of the song "Always Dancing" together. Violetta Castillo Close friend Violetta and Maxi are close friends. They like spending their time together, and they care very much about each other. They both love singing, and they like singing as a group, along with Francesca and Camila. Braco Close friend Braco and Maxi are close friends. They share a love of dancing and they often practise their dance moves together with Napo. Tomas Heredia Friend Tomas and Maxi are good friends. Maxi often gives Tomas advice on his love life and he also sympathises with him whenever Leon is annoying him. Sometimes, Maxi helps Tomas to write songs. Romances Natalia Vidal Crush/Friend At the first part of the series, Naty and Maxi aren't friends or enemies, they just don't talk with each other because Maxi hates Ludmila and Naty is Ludmila's friend. They start to develop feelings for each other when Lena, Naty's sister enters the Studio. Lena defends Naty from Ludmila, but when Lena is not there, Ludmila continued to threat her. Maxi saw the way that Ludmila treats her so he decided to help her become more confident and to believe in herself more. Enemies Ludmila Ferro Enemy In the first episode, Ludmila hates Maxi, along with Francesca and Camila. If Maxi has to work with Ludmila, and mostly all the work they did becomes a disaster, because Ludmila never wants to pay attention to what Maxi says or does. Ludmila hated Maxi even more when he started to develope feelings for Naty, because Maxi helps Naty to stay away from Ludmila. Trivia *He's the best dancer at Studio 21. *His best friends are Camila, Francesca and Violetta. *His first love interest in the series was Dolores, a girl Maxi met, but she had a boyfriend. *He loves to dance. *He's a good rapper. *His style is Hip Hop. *His first true love interest is Naty. *He always wears a cap. *In the first episode (A Dream, a Song), he mentioned that he has a brother. *He can play the piano, guitar, bass and drums. *He's afraid of kids. *He is very good at making music on his computer. *He can't live without his vast collection of caps. *He is rarely seen without a cap on. *He said he loves sleeping. *He's a dreamer. *He falls in love very easily. *His first kiss was possibly Andrea. *He was in love with Andres' sister Laura. In the beginning, Andres was very much against it, but later on, they become friends, and Andres says, that it's ok, if they're dating. *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *It is possible he ships Leonetta. *He said he prefers cats to dogs. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist